Flat panel display devices such as plasma display panels (PDP), liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have been widely studied and utilized.
OLED display devices are spontaneous light emitting devices. OLED display devices may therefore be downsized and lightened relative to LCD devices because an OLED display device may not require a backlight unit which has been normally implemented into LCD devices.
Further, OLED display devices have a better viewing angle and contrast ratio than LCD devices using liquid crystals. Furthermore, OLED display devices may have advantages in terms of power consumption, and may be driven by a relatively low DC voltage and with a quick response speed. OLED display devices may be resistant to external impact and may have a wide driving temperature range. In particular, since the manufacturing process is simple, there is an advantage that the production costs may be saved more than through the use of conventional LCD devices.
Organic light emitting diode display devices may include a signal control unit for controlling a signal for each pixel, an organic light emitting unit for generating light for each pixel using an organic material according to the signal, and an anode cell array unit being interposed between the signal control unit and the organic light emitting unit to define each of cells by isolating each pixel. The anode cell array unit may include an anode structure.
Anode cell array units may include an insulating interlayer formed on the signal control unit, and an anode structure configured to receive the control signal from the signal control unit.
It is often desirable for the anode structure to effectively reflect light emitted from the organic light emitting unit and to have excellent electrical characteristics in relation to anode current, hole-electron recombination, and the like.